Island Zone Day 2
Gumdramon is back in the Island Zone and met up the Dracmon Dracmon: Gumdramon, I want to think of a Name for our Travel. Gumdramon: What are talking about? Dracmon: We got our supplies with us. But what about the Team's Name. So did you come up for something? Gumdramon: Xros Heart. Dracmon: That couldn't work. Gumdramon: Why not? This one for the Team's Name. Dracmon: I know, but don't think that could work. Damemon: No good, you two. You can't fight again. Maybe we should do something like this. Yuu: The rules is: Take any route you want.. First one to tag that tree and make it back here wins. Shoutmon: If I win, Psychemon. I'll be the Leader. And if you win. Psychemon: I'll will be partner to Taiki. Shoutmon: Wait, what!? Psychemon: If you lose, I'll replace you to be his Partner. Shoutmon: What, no way! Tagiru: Okay, on my Count! 3. 2. 1. Go! Shoutmon and Psychemon are racing and then Shoutmon has won the Race Shoutmon: Aw, yeah! I did it! Psychemon: Cut that out. I was just joking to be his Partner. Shoutmon look so Annoyed Minutes Later Tagiru told Gumdramon that he wants some Food for the Travels Gumdramon: Don't worry. I get some for our Travel. Tagiru: Good luck. And take this Empty Bottle. I want you to find a Natural Safe, not the Sea. Gumdramon: Okay. Gumdramon is looking the Island Zone to find Food and Water and he went to a Secret Place from the Portal and then he saw a drawing of Him, his Partner and his friends. ???: What are you doing? He saw Shoutmon and Damemon Gumdramon: Your Majesty! Damemon! What are you doing? Shoutmon: To look around this place, before we leave tomorrow. Damemon: And we all know this Secret Place so much. Shoutmon: And even though, you are so stronger like me Gumdramon. Gumdramon: Of course, your Majesty! Once I'm getting Stronger, I'll fight you, no matter what. Shoutmon: Sure, hope you will. Gumdramon: Once you defeat Psychemon, you give a Paupo fruit to Lunamon. Shoutmon looks so Annoyed again Shoutmon: What if I throw a Fireball at you? Gumdramon: I'm just kidding! Okay, Yeesh. They look at the Drawing of them and their friends Gumdramon: This bing back so many memories. They remember 2 Month's ago, Shoutmon, Gumdramon and Damemon are drawing something on the Wall. And they remember the Good times they had. So they draw something and it was a Symbol of a Xros Heart, a Crown and a Star. And then they saw a Brown Holden person Shoutmon: What the!? Who are you? ?????: I come to see the door to this world. Damemon: What? ?????: This world has been connected. Gumdramon: Um... What are you talking about? ?????: Tied to the Darkness soon to be completely eclipsed. Shoutmon: Well, If you're a Digimon. You better not scared us out. So where did you come from? ?????: You do not yet know what lies beyond the door. Gumdramon: You mean... You're came from another world? ?????: There is so very much to learn. You understand so little. Gumdramon Oh, yeah? Well, you'll see. Me and my team will learn what's out there! ????: A meaningless Effort. One who knows nothing can understand nothing. He look at the Door and then the Mysterious cloak man has disappeared Shoutmon: He's gone. Gumdramon: Where did he go? Minutes Later They went back to see their Human Partner Damemon: Yuu... What are you doing? Yuu: Eh? Oh... I'm making a Star Necklace. Every people always had those. My sister show me how to do it. See. He show them a Star Charm Yuu: It's a charm to help us find each other if we ever get separated. The nine of us will always be together. Gumdramon: That's cool. And I brought some food for our Travels. Tagiru: Good job, Gumdramon! Here. Take this. He gave him a Hi-potion Taiki: It's getting Late, we better call it for a Day. Shoutmon: Alright. Hours Later They are looking at the Sunset Yuu: You know, Psychemon and his friends looking so strange. Shoutmon: What do you mean? Yuu: I don't know. Tagiru: Guys, let's go on an Adventure on our own. Just the Six of us. All: Huh? Shoutmon: Without our friends? Tagiru: I'm just kidding. Damemon: No good, Tagiru. You're the one who's changing. Tagiru: Okay, I'm sorry. Yuu: You know, I was a little scared at first, but now I'm ready. No matter where we go or what we see, I know I can always come back here and the our World. Right? They nodded means Yes Yuu: Good. Damemon, don't even change. Damemon: I won't. Yuu: Great. I just can't wait, once we set sail it will be great. Meanwhile Dear Whisper, Sorry to bother you without saying a hello, but there's big trouble happen. Not sure what the is, but the stars have been blinked out, one by one. And thst means disasters can't be far behind. I hate to say it to you for all but I've have to check into it. There's Three People who has a "Power of Warrior, Guardian and Mystic"-- those are the key to your survival. So I want you, Jibanyan, Usapyon, Komasan and Komajiro to find them, and stick with him. Okay? We need them or we're doomed! So go to Traverse Town and find Metal Sonic. He'll point you in the right direction. P.S. If you see Keizou from his Timeline, don't say anything about me. From Fuyuynan. Inaho: What! You five are going to other worlds without us?! Keita: Well, I guess I can handle this on my own with you. Jibanyan: Okay, I guess we should do that, nyan. Komasan: I can't believe we have our first Journey Today, Zura. USApyon: Keita, Inaho! Don't worry about us, we'll be fine, Dani. We'll find the Warrior, Guardian and Mystic. Keita: Okay, thanks. Jibanyan: Keita, you sure you can- Keita: I will. My Best Friends will help me, no matter what. And we all hope you come back to Sakura town and Yo-Kai World. So please, be careful. Whisper: Good luck, everyone. They grab Whisper USApyon: You're Coming with us, Dani! Minutes later They are in the Yo-Kai World Whisper: So... Does that mean you want me to come with you? Jibanyan: Yeah. Fuyunyan said it to us. So as long as find them, we can see many World's like this one, Nyan. Komajiro: We will, Zura. Whisper: Alright! This is gonna be our first Adventures to see other world's! USApyon: So we have to use the Plane to get there. Komasan: Okay, this will help us to... They made to the Yo-Kai Plane, and they hop aboard. They saw Keita and Inaho, saying a Goodbye. And now they left Yo-Kai World